The Rise Of Ardyn Izunia
by CarnaBesithia
Summary: Commander Ardyn Izunia is the leader of the merc magitek army created by Verstael Besithia. A young rescued girl changes Ardyn and Verstael emotionally more then any of them could have predicted. It is a tale of their past. It is the rise of Ardyn Izunia.


**Chapter One**

The sun was just setting on a warm summers day in the small town of Anamillia located in Niflhiem. A showing of a hunters film was to take place later with a projector and big screen placed inside the makeshift tent located in the marketplace. Children were out in the streets playing waiting for the film to be shown whilst the adults were talking, eating and drinking. It was a very happy and relaxed type of night with no one worrying about anything that was happening outside of the deamon defense lights.

As the light faded to darkness a Niflheim army airship crept closer to the small village. Niflhiem always had an army but the magitek troops that were aboard the new airships had only been part of to the kingdoms defense for a few months. Appearing as mercs for the incident at Tenebrae under emperor Iedolas Aldercapt request. The citizens of Eos only got told bits of what happened but most knew whatever had been planned didn't go well. What happened in Tenebrae was the main reason the airships patrolled the skies of Niflhiem at night to win over the citizens who distrusted them as much as the Kingsglave of Insomnia.

On board this particular airship was commander Ardyn Izunia who lead the magitek army. He was sitting in the cockpit looking at the darkness ahead with a slightly tilted head in light thought. Two troops were sitting in their assigned seats one for navigation the other piloting. The activity of the deamons could be heard below which no one took much notice of. Ardyn sat up slightly when the navigator informed him the airship was coming up to Anamillia. He nodded got to his feet and went to the main window as they travelled slowly towards the town. It's lights glimmered in the darkness then suddenly went out. Ardyn was surprised for a moment then smiled ordering the pilot too make a landing outside of the Anamillia.

The film had started just after the night fully took over from the warmth of the sun. It was slightly colder but not enough to make people shiver. Half an hour into watching the film the entire town was plunged into darkness. It took only moments before realization on what was to come now there was nothing to keep the deamons from invading. Everyone listened intently for any type of sound not wanting to move out of fear. It only took the sound of a Marilith for everyone to panic. Pushing and shoving started for the exit of the tent as they tried to run to safety. A small girl no more then nine was pushed to the ground, the plush toy of a chocobo that she was holding fell from her hands landing a short way away. Scared and confused she scrambled out from the others trying not to get trampled in the process. Only once the girl was not in danger of being stepped on did she scan the tent looking for her parents. The noise of deamons and screams drowned out her calling for them. She stopped calling after a while and huddled tearfully holding her chocobo just watching everyone.

Landing the airship outside town took very little time but still the place was being over run by different deamons. Ardyn exited the airship with the magitek taking in everything that was going on. The magitek didn't need any orders as they were programmed to engage any deamons once deployed and they instantly took out their assigned guns helping the citizens fight back against the invasion. As areas were cleared from deamons the army moved in towards the center of town Ardyn followed behind looking at the dead civilians with little interest occasionally needing to use his sword on deamons that got too close to him. The night seemed to be going on forever for the girl as gun shots followed by deamon sounds echoed through the air . She hadn't moved from her huddled spot not even when the tent had been cleared out. Her head firmly in her plush chocobo trying to pretend nothing was happening. Only with the sound of the Marilith moving just outside the tent did she look up at the exit. She listened for a few moments trying to get a sense of where it was. The girl had just figured out it's location and she slowly stood up unsure what to do when gun shots were heard outside. Hesitantly she made her way to the exit and peered out.

Ardyn with a few magitek soldiers had made there way to the market place where a Marilith was looking at the tent with interest as if making a decision on what to do. Noting that with it being distracted would make an attack easier. He ordered the troops to open fire arming himself with a sword deciding it best to get his hands a little dirty for the sake of appearances. Looking at the Marilith for a few seconds before making a decision on where best to strike at to cause the most damage then going in for a warp strike combo he'd perfected over many years.

The magitech were busy trying to take care of the Marilith with the deamon using her weapons and body in retaliation. The girl was interested in the army having never seen them before but her attention was focused on a man wearing mostly black with a fedora. Though he was standing behind the troops at first she saw him raise his sword and perform a warp strike combo followed by a basic hit at the deamon. To her he seemed rather determined on what he was doing which made her more interested in him.

She watched for a while only moving when a magitek almost collided with her as they were thrown into the tent. The magiteks suit sparked for a few moments before it's red eyes went out. Tilting her head slightly the girl made her way towards it ignoring what was going on outside. Placing her hand on it's shoulder shaking them to see if they would move. Nothing happened and she was about to go towards the exit when a hand touched her arm. Surprised the girl jumped a little then looked the magitek in it's red eyes. It tilted their head as if in interest before they got up and headed back to the fight outside. Though she wasn't sure the girl thought she saw it motion for her to stay where she was. The girl knew very little of the army but she did know they weren't human so the gesture was a surprise. Still the girl did as she was asked. It didn't take much time for the Marilith to be defeated and the gun shots to cease. Sounds of the army moving away made her relax but not enough to move anywhere. A few moments later the magitek she assumed had been the one to gesture her to stay came back into the tent and started to motion for her to follow.

They went through the streets a little away from the rest of the army. Some bodies were face down on the ground where they had been killed by a deamon. This didn't scare her but made her sad at what she saw. The girl was unsure why the magitek was avoiding the rest of the army but she thought there was a good reason. As they moved towards the last allyway before the town ended she saw two people huddled together. Looking at them for a few seconds before realizing they were her parents. They seemed to be acting unusual but she didn't think much about it at the time. She tried to move towards them but the hand of the magitek stopped her shaking their head as the girl looked from her parents to the magitek and back again. She was about to say something but when her parents turned to face her she realized they were turning into something else. The girl screamed loudly and the magitek quickly took her hand pulling her away and they both ran from the ally.

Most of the night had already gone before the light was switched back on. Ardyn had been busy talking to those taking charge of the the town and making sure the troops eliminated all deamons before heading back to the airship. He'd been thanked and praised by the towns people which he humbly brushed off having no real interest in that side of things. Waiting until all that remained of the megitek boarded before making the command to fly back to main base as very little would happen with the deamon defenses back on. He watched from the open bay door at the devastation of the town until it was just a small speck in the distance then he turned walking towards the cockpit thinking how the entire event couldn't have gone any better. Though he calculated it would still take a lot of time before the Niflheim citizens fully trusted the new army.

The airship docked at the magitek production facility mid morning with no unforeseen issues. Verstael Besithia was waiting with his arms resting on the railing of a walkway that lead into the main facility. Ardyn walked out of the airship behind the troops and stopped just before the walkway. "Hmm, must have been a decent night as there seems to be fewer magitek then what left here." said Verstael. Ardyn shrugged slightly and was about to reply when the noise of footsteps stopped him. The look on Verstael's face made him quickly turn to face the airship. Both were surprised by a small girl holding the hand of a Magitek. "Well what do we have here" said Ardyn with genuine interest.

The girl looked around her surroundings with light confusion. "interesting, this magitek seems to have a very severe malfunction somewhere." Versitael said. Ardyn looked to Verstael then back to the girl before moving towards her. The magitek moved in front of the girl as if for protection. "I have no desire to hurt her." It seemed odd to Ardyn to have to say those words. He waited until the girl was in full view again before continuing. "What is your name?" he asked gently. "I'm Carna." she answered quickly. "That is a very nice name Carna. Now can you tell me where your parents are?" Carna thought for a second on the question and her answer trembled out of her mouth as she fought back tears. "They, they turned." was all she could think of saying. Ardyn nodded before turning to Versitael who had kept quite. Versitael face went from interest to horror as it dawned on him what was coming next. "You can't possibly think that she can remain here. This facility isn't suitable for a child." "She also knows the location for this facility so she can't go back." Ardyn interrupted. Versitael was about to protest more but then nodded in acceptance. "Alright but I am not going to be her protector." he said before walking off towards the main part of the facility. Ardyn turned his attention back to Carna again before holding out a hand towards her. "Don't mind him. Come on lets find you a place to sleep and then I'll show you around." he said with a soft smile. "With your bodyguard of course." Indicating to the magitek that stood a little behind her. Carna nodded and took his hand and they all headed towards the door at the other end of the walkway.

The corridors they went through looked all the same. Carna wondered how everyone found their way. A doorway which had been left open caught her attention and she stopped letting go of Ardyn's hand. She was going to move inside for a better view when the door shut abruptly which made her jump back. Carna looked to Ardyn with confusion but nodded in acceptance when told she would see it later. To her he seemed more amused by what she did then angry. They all started down the corridor once more this time Carna kept herself from going into rooms until they entered a door which lead into a room full of bunk beds and a desk. Although it looked uninviting at first Carna tried each bunk bed before choosing one. "It is very basic but I am sure I can convince Verstael to make improvements." he said looking around the room. Carna nodded and smiled slightly. "It will be OK." she simply said looking from him to the room deep in thought. "I'll let you rest a while. Your magitek will be outside if anything is needed." The magitek had stood just outside of the room and was now shifting to a position with their back to the doorway. Carna thought it was funny the magitek been classed as hers but it seemed an accurate description of the situation. Ardyn then left and the door closed behind him leaving her alone. She just sighed deciding it best to sleep even just for a short while.

Verstael had gone to one of the many labs working on a computer terminal concentrating on the screen when a light cough from behind him almost unbalanced him off the chair he was sitting on. "Don't you ever knock." he said irritated as he briefly looked to Ardyn. "We should talk about the girl." said Ardyn ignoring Verstael. "The girl you decided to place on me you mean." He replied still with irritation in his voice. "You can't blame me for what your creations do." Verstael nodded at what Ardyn said then looked at him fully. "Alright I agree we can't have her going back with info on where this base is. The emperor will be furious you know." Ardyn nodded in agreement. "Well he doesn't need to know she is here for now. It might be an idea for her to take your last name at some point." Shocked it took Verstael a moment before speaking. "What for? The way things are she's never going to leave this place." Ardyn looked thoughtful before answering. "I have a feeling Carna is the type of person who will want to explore outside of this facility regardless what is said to her. It would be for the best she gets into being called Carna Besithia." Verstael thought for a few moments then reluctantly agreed. Ardyn then excused himself leaving Verstael deep in thought.

 **Chapter Two**

It only seemed like moments when Carna was shook awake. She opened her eyes a little annoyed and looked straight into Verstael's eyes. "Wake up Carna. Time to take a look around." he said. Carna sat up and placed her shoes back on. "I thought Ardyn was showing me around." she said. "He had other business at the capital to attend to." was all she got as a reply before he walked out of the room. Carna didn't know what to think of Verstael though there was a slight hint he wasn't fond of her being here. Sighing she followed after making a mental note too keep her hands out of things.

Ardyn had set out for Gralea not long after leaving Verstael. He'd taken an airship with a small group of magitek mostly for show. The airship had just landed not far from the emperors home. Heading up the stairs into the main building. He was looked over by guards that were stationed inside but not hindered as he walked straight to the throne room. Stopping for a moment at the doorway until he was allowed to pass inside. A handful of magitek followed behind him.

Iedolas Aldercapt sat on the throne chair looking less then interested at Ardyn. More guards were stationed in the room. Ardyn looked at everyone then bowed slightly taking off his fedora at the same time. "Emperor Aldercapt I am here to give a report on last nights deamon attack on Anamillia." he stood back up again after he had said this. "Yes I heard of the attack. The defense went well I assume?" Aldercapt asked. "Yes emperor but the town suffered much damage and loss of life. I would suggest help be sent to the town to assist with repairs or at the very least to make sure the defenses do not fail again." Aldercapt looked thoughtful before making any type of answer. "Resources are slim in Gralea we can't spare anything to help towns people. They will have to make do with what they have." Ardyn just nodded though he knew Gralea had more then enough men and resources to help. It had struck him when he first started working for Aldercapt that he was more interested in his own city then anything else. He left the room after he was excused wondering why he even came other than to appease Aldercapt.

Back at the facility Versteal was finishing with the tour. Carna had only asking basic questions on what she saw which he answered at length. She thought he was rather pleased with the work being done at the facility. This made her smile a little. They finished the tour at the kitchen. Carna and Versteal had decided it was a good ending place as both were hungry. He made just a simple meal and handed it and a drink to her taking his own at the same time. They sat across from each other with Carna asking more questions on what she had seen. "Am I going to be helping?" was one of the questions she asked. Verstael looked at her for a moment. "Helping with the work here?" he asked. Carna just nodded as a reply. "Hmm, don't you think you're a little small for that?" "I'm not small besides you need an assistant." "Oh do I. " he laughed slightly. Carna smiled "Well yes, how else are you going to build things." was her reply. "Well lets see if you insist on helping you can get the drinks." Carna's smile faded at this answer. They then both laughed. At that moment Ardyn walked into the room he'd just arrived back from Gralea. "I see you two are actually getting along." he smiled. Versitael looked embarrassed but Carna was smiling. Taking some food and a drink Ardyn sat next to Carna and they all made small talk about the facility and Gralea. What happened in Anamillia was never mentioned as they talked.

Three years passed after the incident at Anamillia. Verstael had relented against his first decision of keeping Carna from helping and for the first few months she just got the drinks for everyone. This then led to her having a bar code tattooed on her arm to open the doors in the facility even the one leading out of the base with a new duty of taking notes and gathering components. The magitek that had taken her from Anamillia was her constant companion. Verstael also had decided to teach her to drive a snowmobile which he said was the most terrifying experience in his life. He also gave her lessons on what was being done in the facility as well as how to create magitek. The water tanks holding the clones had scared her at first but soon she was used to it. Ardyn was still leading the magitek in patrolling the night. Occasionally he went to Gralea where he picked up a plushy or some kind of gift which he gave Carna on his return. She always loved the gifts placing each one in her room on shelf's that had been built for her. Her room had changed greatly with a double bed replacing the bunk beds and the desk now had a chair to go with it. On top of the desk a journal was left. Versitael had insisted she had one to write in which she did on things of interest.

The day had gone as normal with Versitael in the lab with Carna sitting next to him as he was teaching her how to code the magitek to do what was needed of them. She was listening intently making suggestions on how to improve on the coding when Ardyn walked into the room. Tilting his head with light interest as he waited for the lesson to finish. Versitael was the first to notice him and quickly said the lesson would be over for the day. She got up and hugged him before going to hug Ardyn who hugged her back. "I have a proposal for you." he said after they separated. "What type of proposal?" she said questionably. "Nothing to drastic. I was thinking you are old enough for training so how would you like to be trained in melee and magic combat?" She was surprised for a second and looked to Verstael for a moment. "Can I papa?" she said. Carna had started calling Verstael papa after the first year of being at the facility surprising Versteal at the time. He never corrected her thinking it was a good step forward from what had happened to her. Verstael nodded but adding. "She should be taught how to shoot if you are wanting her to be decent." "You'll have to teach her how to shoot. You know I hate those things." Ardyn then turned and started out of the room.

Hurriedly she placed all her stuff down and followed after him. They stopped outside a little away from the facility. She had stopped her magitek from following which was now a common thing. She always felt bad for it but she didn't need protecting as much as she used too. "All right I grant you permission to use my powers. Now try and think of a weapon." he said. Carna thought for a moment then settles on a katana. As she chose her weapon it materialized into her hand. She was amazed for a moment then looked back to him. He was already holding his own weapon. "We'll start with the basic's". The rest of the day was just Ardyn teaching Carna how to wield the weapon and foot work. She was clumsy at first though picked it up quickly. When he thought she had a basic grasp on what she was doing he introduced some magic and how to materialize a shield. They ended the lesson on a light sparring match. Cara was still a little clumsy but Ardyn was impressed all the same.

Heading inside they met Versitael who was standing in the entrance neither Ardyn or Carna knew how long he had been standing there but the smile made them think it had been a while. "The emperor wishes to speak with you at Gralea." he said directly to Ardyn who just nodded and went inside shortly followed by the others. As he had done many times over the years Ardyn arrived at the throne room not really sure what to expect. He'd helped as many people in Niflhiem as he could so many thoughts came to mind on why he was there. Aldercapt sat on his usual chair. "Emperor I was called here on your orders." he said whilst bowing. "Yes, you seemed to have done well as protector of the people of Niflhiem so much so that they hold you in high regard. It is then been decided that you should be the new chancellor. I hope you can live up to the tasks that entails." Ardyn was speachless for a moment. He'd had worked hard to get the position of chancellor but hadn't prepared for the moment. "Thank you. I will put all my effort into this position." was all he could think to say. "Good, good. Now I know you and your science friend can create these troops." He indicated to the magitek before carrying on. "I wish to have a weapon created that will be devastating." "Is there a plan for a war that needs such a weapon?" Ardyn asked though he had an idea on what it would be used for. "Maybe, is it doable?" was the only reply he got. "Of course, I will have it worked on when I return back to the facility." Ardyn then was excused from the room.

Arriving back at the facility he headed to the kitchen area where Versiteal and Carna usually were at that time. Both were talking as he walked into the room. "I have some news from Gralea. The emperor wishes for a devastating weapon." Versiteal looked at him in light thought. "Hmmm, I was wondering when this day would happen. It may take time to build such a weapon." Carna looked to each of them confused. "Niflhiem going to war?" she asked. Both looked to her. Versitael was faster then Ardyn to answer her question. "I assume so. The emperor has had his eye on Insomnia for a while now. Actually surprised it took him this long to make the request." She just nodded in light thought. "Oh and they made me chancellor." Added Ardyn as he sat down. Carna smiled widely and hugged him. Verstael seemed slightly intrigued at the news. "Wow, now your officially part of Niflehiems top people." she said. He just smiled. The rest of the day went by with Carna checking on things before retiring to bed. Ardyn and Verstael were busy planning on what weapon to build in one of the labs.

 **Chapter Three**

It took 8 years before the weapon was almost completed. Ardyn had moved from patrolling the night skies to being mostly in Gralea being assigned different tasks by the emperor. Some were just gathering intel other tasks were full assaults of territories in Niflhiem who opposed the emperor. This meant he spent less time after a while at the facility. Verstael was busy creating the weapon with Carna's help. He'd taught her how to use guns when he could. She had exceeded his expectations with how skilled she had gotten. Carna had finished her melee and magic training before Ardyn had moved mostly to Gralea. He also had taught her to drive his car which Carna usually drove at a higher speed then recommended. This merely amused Ardyn which wasn't what she expected. Carna hunted the local wildlife as a way to hone her skills during the days she was not needed, occasionally riding in the airship with Ardyn when the task involved intel gathering. Carna had been given magitek armor and face mask which were created by Versitael. She had been advised not to take off the mask when outside the facility and local area. It was on a day that intel had been gathered and they were heading back to the facility when Ardyn had suggested a little stop off. He had suggested going to the Glacial dungeon to see how she would do against deamons. This would be the first time she would have seen one since Anamillia.

The airship landed a little way from the entrance. No magitek went with them inside, the place was more ice then what she had been expecting, no deamons were in sight so they moved deeper in both treading lightly on the slippery floor. Ardyn only signaled where to go with his hands. It didn't take long before goblins were just ahead of them. He gestured to her to see if she was ready. Carna nodded and both warp striked towards their chosen deamon. It took a few slashes and warp strikes with melee weapons before all were defeated. Carna half expected to be gestured to move back towards the entrance but was surprised when Ardyn moved further in. They were walking on a ledge with one side moving down at an angle much like a slide. The other end wasn't visible from where they stood. Carna placed a foot awkwardly on the ledge and started to fall forward. Ardyn tried to grasp her but was also pulled forward and both started down the ice slide gaining speed as they went down. The slide turned dramatically Ardyn was a little ahead of her and she noted he was concentrating before he disappeared down a drop at the end of the ice slide. Carna felt uneasy before dropping off at the same point landing on top of him. Their faces were just inches away from each other and they just looked at each other for a few moments. "You know you can get off me at any time." said Ardyn. Carna blushed then carefully got off of him. "Oh sorry about that." She said. He looked more amused then anything else and both laughed for a moment.

Ardyn looked at the way they had come then to where the dungeon lead. "Looks like we're going on." Carna looked around slightly and nodded. "Not what you had planned huh?" she said simply. "I don't know falling down an ice slide was fun." She blushed again at his answer. "Come on we should start heading back up." He continued. They both started walking in the only direction they could go. Coming across more goblins as they went through the dungeon. As before it didn't take long with there melee weapons to deal with them. Taking more care on ledges they came to a spot in the cave which was a empty of anything. Ardyn materialized his weapon with Carna doing the same it seemed too silent to her. A few moments later an Arachne appeared. Carna didn't see it as anything to worry about but Ardyn's expression gave her the impression it would be more difficult then she thought. It hadn't noticed them just yet. "Use your magic on this one. Fire works best." he whispered. Carna readied herself and threw a fire spell towards the deamon as Ardyn went for a warp strike. Keeping her distance and using fire spells whilst he used his melee weapon. The Arachne used their legs and lightning spells for defense and attack. A lightening bolt struck the ground not far from Carna's feet making her move hurriedly away. To her the deamon seemed to be weakening. Using an air push too unbalance the Arachne she let Ardyn finish it with one last warp strike. Both were out of breath and Carna made her way to Ardyn. She noted he had cuts to his face and torso. Calmly she used a potion on him taking his hand and smashing the vial on his arm. "Thanks." he said. Neither let go of the others hand for a few moments then they pulled away from each other as they took in where they were. Ardyn seemed to know where to go and they both headed down a tunnel to the right.

Neither said anything on the way back to the entrance and the dungeon was silent as they moved carefully through. Carna was glad to be out of the cold and into warm sunshine again. "I'm glad that we are out of that freezer." She said looking to Ardyn. It surprised her that his expression was one of confusion and deep thought. Something she'd never seen on his face before. He said nothing as they made their way to the journey back to the facility was more quite then usual. Carna was dropped off at the facility as Ardyn was to head to Gralea with the intel. Moving onto the walkway she had removed her mask. Turning she looked at him as he stood on the cargo door. Carna smiled so did he before heading back into the airship. Carna felt uneasy as she went into the main facility.

Ardyn had headed off to Gralea sitting in his usual spot in the cockpit thinking about what happened at the glacial dungeon. His feelings for Carna had always been one of compassion and he did care for her in his own way. He started to realize he may be caring for her more then he had expected. In a way this scared him a little considering his ultimate plan for himself and Eos. Surely he couldn't or at least shouldn't care for her as much as he was now finding he was. Another aspect that scared him was she seemed to be caring about him just as much. He let his mind wonder a little trying to collect himself before arriving at Gralea.

 **Chapter Four**

A few days passed before Ardyn arrived back at the facility. It was just turning daylight when the airship landed. Noting everyone was sleeping he headed to Carna's room as an idea came to him since he had been in Gralea. The door slid open and as expected she was sleeping. He looked from her to the room. It had been filled with many of his gifts which made him smile slightly. Ardyn moved until he stood just over Carna. It seemed a shame to have to wake her so early but he gently shook her until she opened her eyes. "Papa's gonna be mad at you being in here." said Carna as she focused on him. She sat up and yawned. "Did I miss something?" she carried on. Ardyn shook his head "No but you need to get up. I have been thinking since I left and I think it is time we saw how good your really have gotten in combat." "Wasn't that what the deamon thing was though?" "That was just to see how you handled yourself against a deamon. Which I think you did well." he smiled a little. Carna just nodded. "Alright, when?" she asked. "Right now." was the reply he gave. Carna groaned at the reply. Ardyn moved out of the room after that and waited patiently for her.

Carna walked through the door not long after and both made there way to where they usually trained. The air was still cold as they went outside. Both stopping a small distance away from each other where they then materialized their weapons. "No holding back for this." he said. She just nodded and started with warp traveling closer to him using a basic slash to his torso which Ardyn blocked easily. Sending her onto the floor with an air push. Collecting herself Carna tried with a lightening spell cast but he dodged using a warp strike going for an attack at her legs. She just had time to create a shield before the strike connected using the shield to push Ardyn off balance going in with a warp strike of her own. This connected with his arm. A tearing sound was made as it hit his jacket. He spun out of reach and looked to his jacket briefly blocking a warp strike which came a moment later. The rest of the the match went between melee, magic attacks and defense. Carna had gained a few cuts to the torso and one to the face when she was unable to block Ardyn's sword. Ardyn looked worse of the two with a few torso and arm cuts. There was also a cut to his back from Carna's katana when it had connected as he had tried to spin out of the way. Both were slightly weakening with the effort of keeping ahead of the other. Ardyn and Carna decided on an air push at the same time having the match end with both on their backs. They lay there trying to catch there breath when Verstael moved into the vision of Carna as he hovered over her. He handed her a potion which she used before getting up. Noting Ardyn was standing she took the other potion and throw it to him which Ardyn caught and used. "That was rough." she said still trying to catch her breath. "Well I needed to see if you had what it takes to be second in command of the army." he replied with a smile. Carna thought she had heard wrongly then smiled widely realizing she hadn't. "Second in command huh, Does that mean I have to do more work?" she said jokingly. They all laughed for a moment. They all headed into the facility talking enthusiastically about Carna's new position.

A few weeks passed with Ardyn staying at the facility to help with finalizing the weapon. Verstael had said it would take a month or two for the weapon to be ready for use. Carna was also helping in preparations for the weapon. She had insisted on a photo of all three of them in front of the weapon to mark the last part of work. Verstael and Ardyn had agreed and with a camera she had been given a few years back she had it set up to take the shot. Each of them were smiling happily as the shot was taken. Getting back to what they were doing. It was the day after the photo had been taken when Ardyn had awkwardly ask Carna if she was interested in festivals. Carna had said she had never been to one which lead him to ask if she wanted to go to one being held that night. She had enthusiastically said yes and on the insistence of Ardyn just wore her basic clothes. They were currently walking into Lestallum Carna looking around with interest on what was going on noting chocobo's a little way off. "Wow, it's so bright here." she said as they made their way passed people passing the chocobo's which she had to pet for a few moments. They got some food from a vendor and were sitting at the lower part of the car park looking at the meteor that was burning brightly in the distance. Ardyn was telling her the history of the meteor and the astral's on the whole as they ate. It was the first time Ardyn had actually enjoyed doing something for a long time and he noted Carna seemed happy which made him smile. Music had started up not far from them. Carna looked at the musicians with interest. Ardyn placed what he was eating down and held out a hand. "May I" he said gently. She looked to him then back to the band biting her lower lip slightly then took his hand. "I never danced before." she replied "No better time to learn." They then proceeded to dance with the music. Carna was a little awkward at first but then started to enjoy the experience. The music stopped and Ardyn had let go of Carna placing his hand in hers. The motion had surprised her for a moment but then she smiled. They danced and looked at what the different vendors were selling for most of night.

The night ended with them both in a hotel room at the Levillie with the balcony looking onto the streets. Both were standing there watching fireworks which had just started. "This has been an amazing night." she said as she watched a firework explode in the sky. "Hmm, I thought you might like the festival." was all he said turning his attention to her. Carna had placed both hands on the balcony rail still watching the sky for more fireworks. "It's a shame this can't last forever really." she said looking to him. He placed his hand in hers again. Moving her towards him until they were just inches from each other. Carna looked at him quizzically seeing he had a look of contentment on his face. She smiled softly and was at first surprised when he kissed her. She then melted into it fully. Parting from the kiss after a short while they both looked back to the fireworks still holding each other.

 **Chapter Five**

The last few months that were needed to complete the weapon went quickly. Ardyn felt crushed everytime he had to spend a lot of time away from Carna though he made sure she was there for any missions that involved the magitek during that time. She lead the army effortlessly with Ardyn being mostly a supervisor and there for guidance. Although she was now second in command she had yet to go to Gralea. It had seemed odd to her but Ardyn had insisted on handling the emperor by himself and she hadn't challenged the decision.

It was now the day the weapon was to be tested. The facility was buzzing with activity. Unlike other missions most of the magitek were boarding an airship. Carna had put on her magitek armor and face mask and was walking towards the airship where the weapon had been placed knowing that was the ship that Verstael and Ardyn would be travelling in. She was excited on seeing the weapon being activated for the first time but seeing the look on Ardyn's face when she reached the walk way made her less then enthusiastic. "Carna you aren't coming on this mission." he said plainly. Carna looked shocked then angry. "Now that isn't fair I am second in command and required to be part of this mission." she said sharply. "Not this one." "Is this because you don't think I would cope in a big mission?" she asked "I have trained very hard for something like this. You just can't..." Ardyn placed both hands on her shoulders which stopped her from continuing. "I think you are one of the greatest fighters I have known but this mission isn't for you. Next time I promise." More angry then before she pushed Ardyn's arms away and headed back into the facility. Verstael had been looking at what had happened from the airship cargo door. "She'll not forgive you easily for this." Ardyn nodded feeling bad for what he did but thinking it was for the best.

Carna had been pacing the corridors still angry for a few moments then an Idea hit her. If she wasn't supposed to be part of this mission she would make herself be. With all that was going on she doubted anyone would notice her going onto an airship. Her magitek had been with her through the day and she turned to them. "Well if they don't think I can do it at least you do, Come on." They both headed for one of the airships that were still being boarded and walked inside through the cargo bay.

The airships headed for Gralea in order to pick up the emperor as he was to witness the event first hand. The trip from the facility to Gralea then onto the final destination didn't take long. Ardyn was standing on the cargo door with the summoning trident in his hand ready to summon Shiva from her long sleep. Ardyn and Verstael had discussed possible places to test the weapon which would be impressive and both agreed using it against an astral was the best decision. It just happened that Shiva resided in Niflhiem which is why she was chosen. It took a short time before Shiva appeared and looked at Ardyn then the airships in confusion and anger. Carna had been watching all that was going on with interest and was surprised when the astral made an appearance. The airship she was on was next to the ship with the weapon. No one had noticed her for the moment. If she had it her way they wouldn't notice anything until the end.

Tethers from the airships which Verstael had created to keep the astral in one place were used almost straight after Shiva made her appearance. "Sorry my dear but somethings have to be sacrificed for the greater good." Ardyn said loudly smirking slightly as he said it. The tethers had attached to her body and arms which enraged her. Shive took her anger out on the ships on her right pulling the tethers sending a few colliding into each other. Carna's airship was the first to take action as she ordered the magitek on board to open fire. Which they did without hesitation. The others also started to open fire. Shive was hit multiple times with gun shots.

The first airship to open fire surprised Ardyn as he hadn't given the order but then he saw that Carna was standing on the cargo door of the ship next to him. This angered him and he was about to warp travel to where Carna was standing when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Ardyn turned to see Verstael looking at him. Versitael shook his head. Reluctantly Ardyn ordered the weapon to be readied for activation. It would take a few moments for the weapon to be fully charged so Ardyn was thankful Shiva's attention was on the other airships.

Shiva had gone from tugging on the tethers to freezing them and the airships that hovered around her. One had already lost their tether but held their ground non the less. Carna's ship had been hit with Shiva's freezing abilities but it had little effect and the tether held firm though they were being pulled in many different directions making it hard to stand firmly in one spot. Carna noticed Shiva attention was going more to the airship the weapon was on which worried her a little as she knew it still wasn't time for it to be her nose in frustration she ordered the airship to move directly where the other was hoping to knock it out of the way and gain Shiva's interest. The moving of the ship was slow at first but was building up momentum. It was during the last few moments before the ships collided with each other that she noticed Shive was now using ice shards as an attack. One airship was heavily damaged in the attack and the entire ship blew in one explosion. As Carna's ship moved the other out of the way she was only slightly happy that she know had Shiva's full attention.

Ardyn just had time to tell everyone to brace for impact when their airship was shunted away from where they had been. This had somewhat angered the emperor but Ardyn had very little time to think of it as when he got steady on his feet he saw Shiva go into performing an ice shard attack on the other airship. "Oh no." he said more to himself then anyone else. He saw that Verstael was also looking towards Carna. What happened next seemed like it had been going on forever as Ardyn saw the ship be hit and an explosion erupt from the cockpit. The entire ship then stopped firing suddenly. It drifted to a point where everyone could see inside. The magitek in the cargo bay had been taken down in the hit. Ardyn saw Carna sitting on the floor with an ice shard sticking out from her chest. His thoughts rushed to many things and he took a step forward not realizing he had done. "The weapon is fully active we should fire now that Shiva is busy." said Verstael. Ardyn just nodded and the weapon was activated.

Carna had been unsteady on her feet after her airship hit the other. Only when she had fully got her balance back did she realize what was to come and hadn't really time to react when ice shards went into the cargo bay. She hit the floor hard as one shard managed to pierce her chest. She looked at the shard realizing it was a lung shot before painfully moving to the cargo door. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fight anymore she just watched from her sitting position. Carna's vision kept coming and going but she was happy when she got to see the weapon activate taking Shiva by surprise. Carna watched as the beam from the weapon slowly stopped noting Shiva had collapsed to her knees. She saw an expression on Shiva's face that was only present in death. The last thing Carna felt before taking her last breath was pride and how happy the others will be on the weapons success. She just regretted not being able to see that. A tear ran down her cheek before she died.

Ardyn had never stopped looking at Carna and saw her die only a short way from where he stood. Emotions of anger, shock and, sadness flooded him making him just stand there motionless in grief. Verstael just placed a hand on his shoulder. Ardyn turned to him and was sure he saw a tear roll down his cheek. Emperor Aldercapt clapped his hands together and congratulated both of them for the success of the weapon. Shiva had fallen forward and was now lying on the ground at an odd angle. The tethers that had attached to Shiva were gone apart from the airship with Carna's body inside. Not thinking the ship was worth keeping Ardyn warp traveled to where Carna lay picking up her body before going back to his ship as he carried her. Emperor Aldercapt seemed puzzled by this. He was about to ask questions but was ushered inside the airship by Versteal. Ardyn ordered the other airship to be destroyed which it was a few moments later.

When they left the area where Shiva lay he ordered for the magitek to leave the cargo bay leaving just him and Carna. She was still wearing her face mask which he took off and placed on the ground kneeling beside her. Carna's eyes were closed and the ice shard had already melted leaving blood marks down her torso. "Why did you have to disobey me. I told you not to come." He thought on what her reply to this would have been with a light smile. He turned his attention to the body of Shiva as it could still be seen from where the airship was. Ardyn felt nothing but hate for her. It was then he decided he would destroy everything in Eos as well as the astrals in revenge. Intending to never let his feelings go to where it had with Carna.

The trip back to the facility was a quite one with Ardyn not leaving Carna's side during it all even when they had to land in Gralea. Only when they had reached the facility did Ardyn move carrying Carna with him. Verstael led him to a room with a table in the middle of it and not much else. Ardyn carefully placed her on the table that was just big enough to hold her. "She probably saved the mission and maybe the emperors life with what she did. It was a heroic sacrifice on her part." said Verstael softly. " I don't care if the mission had failed or who had gotten should have never been there." replied Ardyn harshly his feelings still going from anger to grief. Verstael felt Ardyn's pain as he felt it himself but now wasn't the time for his own grief. "I'll prepare the burial for her. I would think somewhere near the base would be the best place as she spent most of her years here." Ardyn just nodded and Verstael left the room after placing a sheet over Carna's body which he had picked up on the way to the room. Tears steamed down his face a little as he left.

Ardyn took time trying to make sense of everything. He had mindlessly left the room and found himself outside what had been Carna's bedroom. Entering Ardyn looked around then materialized his sword. Pure anger took hold and he started to destroy everything in the room that he could. Glass smashed on the floor from snow globes which had been a present for her when she was young and he didn't stop his destruction until he saw her journal on the desk. Placing his sword away picking it up before reading through it smiling at the entries. A photo fell out from one of the pages. Ardyn picked it up and found it was one of all three of them in front of the then almost finished weapon. Looking at it for a few moments remembering they had been happy that day which showed in the photo. Placing it back inside the journal holding the book tightly. Unable to stop the flood of emotional grief that came over him Ardyn collapsed to his knees "I love you" he said softly then he started to cry.

The End

Disclaimer: All rights for the story characters apart from Carna go to Square Enix. A special mention for the voice actors of the game as they made FFXV into what it became. I would like to thank them all for the inspiration of this story and you the readers for taking the time to read this little fan fiction. Thank you and have a good year.


End file.
